1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a portable oven, and more particularly, to an oven that is volumetrically efficient when in storage and can be readily assembled without requiring the use of tools.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many designs for ovens have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a structure that permits the assembly and disassembly of an oven without requiring the use of any tools. Also, one of the advantages of the present invention is that it provides a cavity within the oven above the heat source that keeps a relatively constant high temperature that permits an efficient way of cooking food stuff, such as pigs, that require several hours. The cooking cavity is positioned above the heat source and with a cover maintains a relatively large space at a high and uniform temperature. The heat rises to the top and a layer of substantially uniform high temperature is created. The foodstuff is immersed in this layer at a sufficiently spaced apart relationship with respect to the heat source to prevent burning the food.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide an oven that is portable and can be assembled without requiring the use of tools.
It is another object of this invention to provide an oven that is weatherproof and, when in storage and transportation, volumetrically efficient.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an oven that efficiently and uniformly cooks the foodstuff placed therein without burning it.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.